


And Puppy Makes Three

by Some_Impossible_Fairytale



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Carenzo besties, Domestic Klaroline, Drabble, F/M, Klaus is so whipped its not true, LAST LOVES, Mild Language, Post- Canon, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaguely AU, no magical children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/pseuds/Some_Impossible_Fairytale
Summary: Klaus asked Caroline for her forever and was prepared to wait for however long it takes.The dog was never supposed to be part of the bargain.





	And Puppy Makes Three

“Sweetheart….” He’s not whining. He’s _not._

“No” comes the reply, cold and concise, the blonde top knot barely shaking behind this morning’s paper as the love of his life shakes her head. Well. Klaus imagines Caroline is shaking her head because he can’t actually see her. He’s been relegated to sitting at the end of the bed whilst Wellington, Caroline’s beloved red setter puppy is happily wedged up against his doting mummy’s side, tail thrumming out a drumbeat _on Klaus’ fucking pillow._

There’s something very wrong with this picture.

Klaus Mikaelson is the Original Hybrid, one of the oldest beings on this Earth and the most powerful. There isn’t a supernatural being alive that doesn’t know his name, the creature as evil as it gets. Bested by a fucking mongrel would you believe it?

Kol must never know of this.

They’re currently relaxing at one of Klaus’ smaller houses, a pretty mansion in Surrey. Far enough away from the humans and their poking noses that a façade is unnecessary but close enough that Klaus and Enzo can indulge their preferred feeding habits of straight from the vein. Caroline, on the other side of the fence, is kept happy by a couple of compelled doctors at the local hospital regularly delivering blood bags to the house. Caroline has fallen in love with the damp rolling lawns of Klaus’ estate acquired in the time of Queen Anne as he knew she would. It’s no wonder she wanted a dog, frolicking about the gardens. Klaus himself has been considering reintroducing hounds to the house as he used to keep in the 1600s. Just not a daft as a brush red sodding setter. But he’s not sure how long they’ll be here, the whole point of showing Caroline the world is to _show_ it to her but then again he’s not averse to having a base and travelling around the United Kingdom for a while.

Caroline insists as she reaches for her glass of buck’s fizz off the tray that Klaus had set down in the middle of the bed before he tried to dethrone the mutt that Wellington shouldn’t be disturbed from bonding with them because dogs natural instincts warned them away from superior predators like vampires. That softens Klaus’ resolve considerably and he lounges  along the length of the bed, absentmindedly toying with Caroline’s toes through the sheets. He keeps forgetting that Caroline’s still so _young_ for a vampire, given the maturity that she displays in all her decisions. Given he’s lived around Kol and Rebekah for centuries and taken Marcel through growing up both around and as a vampire, Klaus is used to childish rebellion. Not well reasoned arguments.

Caroline is still so incredibly human in a way older vampires often forget. Klaus included. It’s a given fact that certain animals, including dogs, won’t go anywhere near vampires whereas horses demonstrate an admirable if dumb, loyalty. And its actually very important to her that she not be seen as a monster the rest of the world would have her be. And – here Klaus withholds a sigh – **Wellington** is evidently a part of this. From the way the beast is trying to burrow its nose under Caroline’s thigh he honestly doesn’t think she’s got anything to worry about.

The thing’s got no instincts to speak of whatsoever.

“Caroline, be reasonable, the thing’s got to learn it’s place in the household” Klaus shuffles up the bed and tries to dislodge the puppy from its mistress. Caroline tuts, taking another sip of her breakfast juice.

“Why do you always have to prove you’re the alpha male?”

“I don’t have to prove anything love I am the alpha male” he retorted once again, just as indignant as he had been at the Decade Dance. Thank _God,_ Caroline had left that pathetic little crew behind and chosen the world instead. And allowed him into her own. He hopes that the dog with it’s little bed and the veritable shed load of food and toys she bought for it, will mean that Caroline’s going to stay with him this time. He’s gotten too used to her disappearing like the morning mist, that irritable Enzo at her side. Why she still entertains the pale imitation of Klaus, when she can have the real thing is beyond him. But every time Klaus brings up the British vampire, whom he graciously allows to live under his roof, Caroline complains that he’s her best friend and the only one Klaus hasn’t ever tried to murder and could they keep that record going please?

If he’s totally honest with himself, the reason Caroline has probably not yet accepted Klaus as her last love is because he did murder her childhood friends and torture them for years afterwards.

But its not his bloody fault her best friend happened to be the sodding doppelganger is it?

Klaus locks eyes with Wellington (what a fucking name to give the animal as well, Klaus met the actual Duke of Wellington and can guarantee he was in no way ever that cuddly, especially not with poor Kitty) and lets his wolf bleed into his irises, making a swift cutting motion against his throat.

Wellington’s tongue lolls happily out of his mouth. Oh yes. Survival Instincts of a lemming that one.

“I saw that” rustles the paper.

“I-“ realising that arguing is useless, Klaus snatches up his own drink and gets up off the bed with one last pinch to Caroline’s toes as he goes. Caroline just kicks him. Sighing, Klaus exits their bedroom, intent on finding Enzo (desperate times call for desperate measures) and convincing him to go and do something that requires a fuckton of testosterone and a touch of homicide to counteract how completely done for Klaus is over the baby vampire hogging his bed.

Caroline laughs rich and full and _I love her_ Klaus thinks, the same way the sky is blue and Katerina Petrova is a bitch, factual and irrefutable, _I love her so much I would wait another thousand years for her._

 By the old Gods and the new he bloody hopes she’ll give Klaus her eternity, just as he’s mapped out his for her. He watches indulgently as Caroline lays aside the paper finally, immortal loveliness untouched by the morning light and scoops her dog into her arms, nuzzling beside his ear with her nose crooning about ‘mean daddy’.

Seven hells he’s been promoted.

*****

Klaus finds Enzo in the kitchen, a large clinical space filled with the latest technical accoutrements even though they’re so rarely used. That’s normally anyway. Since Caroline and Enzo came to stay Klaus finds his diet drifting away from liquids into a more varied range. Klaus and St. John don’t necessarily like each other but they love Caroline and from what Klaus has managed to cobble together from the bits Caroline will tell him about her friends back in Mystic Falls and what Enzo knows of that group of toe-rags its evident that Enzo at least is concerned with Caroline’s happiness and well being. With the bonus that he is not a rival for Caroline’s affections, Klaus supposes that he really shouldn’t have a problem with Enzo after all.

So far so good anyway.

Good enough that Enzo actually tosses a smile over his shoulder at Klaus before going back to his own glass of B+ and pancakes as he watches the news, seated on one of the stools at the large white central island.

“Morning. Thought you two were having brekkie in bed from the sounds of things?” he asks in between popping a blueberry into his mouth with flourish.

“Morning,” Klaus returns “I fully intended to but that wretched mutt usurped me” He fiddles about with the coffee, ignoring Enzo’s ill concealed chortles. When the hell did his life become so domesticated? Oh yeah.

“What possessed her to name it after Duke of Wellington?”

Enzo snorts “That’s where you think she got the name? Klaus mate, Caroline’s might be a wonderful, complex girl but she doesn’t have the fondess for history that you and I do yet. D’you not know what the little guy’s full name is?”

“Wellington _Boots._ I’m afraid I gave her the idea because when we went to pick up the little blighter it was tipping it down and I told her we should have stuck our wellies on. They were both splashing in the puddles together all the way home, remember?”

Come to think of it, Enzo does have a point. Klaus had come home that day to find the two other vampires round the roaring fire, the puppy popping out from under the sofa as Caroline explained her latest acquisition.

Bloody hell. Well, at least she’s acclimatising to English slang and weather nicely, that’s something.

They sit in companionable silence for a while until there’s an offbeat thumping noise and Wellington scurries into the kitchen, a flash of copper and heavy breathing before skidding to a stop by Klaus legs licking his hand good-naturedly. Blasted beast must have been coming down the stairs. Sure enough, there’s a distant sigh from somewhere upstairs and the brief sound of padding feet before the shower starts. Caroline’s starting her Saturday.

“Oh so _now_ I’m the Alpha?” he asks sarcastically glaring down at the puppy, who evidently having bored of Caroline for the moment wants some other type of affection. It really is like having a child Klaus thinks and God Almighty once was enough with Marcel. Wellington just stares back, eyes big and pleading. He is pretty cute actually.

No. No weaknesses.

With a huff of derision, Klaus pulls his hand away and focuses back on his coffee, hoping the thing will go away.

Enzo on the other hand nabs a piece of bacon of his plate and when he successfully garners the dogs attention, scoops up the runt with generous petting and baby talk.

God, he misses Stefan.

“Not you too” Enzo doesn’t even look up, busy ruffling the dog’s ears.

“We always had dogs when I was a boy. And he makes Caroline happy don’t you Wellington? Yes, good boy, _good boy_ ”

Tuning out Enzo’s rapturous overtures, Klaus focuses on what the pretty redheaded newscaster is very seriously reporting on the local news. A series of murders – potential a serial killer – throats all slit, bodies carelessly dumped, no witnesses. Ooops. Might be time to move on after all.

Wellington however keeps yapping and twisting in Enzo’s arms. Which is…strange, he loves Enzo as much as Caroline but all of a sudden he seems desperate to get down. Both men try to ignore it, Enzo petting Wellington to try and sooth him. Klaus tries to ignore the noise, listen to the news and the people he’s either going to kill or compel to shut down the serial killer nonsense. But he knows they’re thinking the same thing.

Holy fuck don’t let the thing be dying.

That would be just their luck as well, have the dog for five minutes and they’ve forgotten their strength and Wellington’s got internal bleeding. It could happen. It could. Enzo and Klaus’ eyes meet over their pancakes. The shower’s shut off. Caroline will be on the way imminently. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

After a minute Enzo, being of sound mind sets Wellington down as quickly and carefully as he can. If their blood doesn’t heal dogs (and in a thousand years d’you know that’s an experiment he’s never tried) they can just say he fell down the stairs or something. Yet immediately upon being realised the animal is as happy as could be and proceeds to practically glue itself to Klaus’ leg, rubbing this way and that.

Klaus lets forth his alpha snarl, not caring if Caroline hears ‘daddy’ (perish the thought) being mean to her little baby. The dog doesn’t seem the tiniest bit bothered, only looks vaguely offended. Yup. Definitely Caroline’s dog. He continues cosying up to Klaus only whining at his chosen victim’s continued denial of cuddles.

He’s going to have to pet it isn’t he?

_Bloody hell._

Scooping up the little runt, Klaus situates Wellington on his lap and begins to pet, pulling his fingers out of the way as Wellington tries to bite. After a minute there’s a delighted coo from the doorway and upon looking up, Caroline is to be seen leaning there, the picture of delight.

Klaus practically drops the dog on the floor he sets it down so fast in his hurry to get rid of it but rather than running to Caroline the mutt stays put. _Seriously?!_ Why won’t it shift? It loves Caroline, the only reason it gets to stay under his roof is the fact that the dog loves Caroline above all else.

It hated him five minutes ago.

And now it loves him.

Oh.

Oh. That is evil.

Leaning forward on his elbows, Klaus meets his beloved’s eye dead on.

“Caroline, love?”

“Mmmph?” she hums, having turned to put on her coat, evidently intent on taking Wellington for a walk.

“You compelled the dog didn’t you?”

Enzo bursts out laughing, spilling coffee all over the counter.

Pulling her hair out of her collar, Caroline just shrugs. “What? Did you think the house stayed mess free by sheer force of will? I figured it would work as well for getting my two favourite boys to get along too”

“Hey!” shouted Enzo, laughter gone from his face.

Caroline blew him a kiss and muttered something about how Enzo and Wellington don’t need magic to get along. “Come on Wellie, _walkies”_ she entreated, jangling the lead.

Obviously this was the trigger to break the compulsion because _Wellie_ gives a little shake and trots obediently up to his mistress.

She is too diabolical for her own good, he’d swear it. Klaus is sure if he asked, one would find that she was the reason the Mystic Falls lot were mildly inconvenient from time to time. In fact there were at least four times when Klaus had had to go back to the drawing board regarding his evil schemes because it would’ve meant that Caroline would come to harm. Even then. Even then he’d loved her.

“I’ll get you Caroline. And your little dog too!”  Klaus threatens in his best evil cackle, winking at her before she heads out the door. Out of the corner of his eye Klaus sees Enzo muttering something about gagging and going to visit Damon and Elena for a week at this rate. Good they can have Hot Hybrid Sex on every surface in his room while Enzo’s gone.

“That’s Mr. Boots to the likes of you” she flounces, spinning on her heel dramatically, puppy under one arm, brollie under the other even as she blows him a kiss mouthing I love you.

Klaus has yet to return those three words, eight letters but you could see his reciprocation from space.

He loves this life they’ve built. Even the bloody dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellie was actually inspired in naming after the Duke of Wellington because I have always wanted a cat to call Bonaparte (why I'll never know).
> 
> The Kitty who Klaus mentions was the Duke of Wellington's poor wife - it was like a real life Persuasion and there is some debate over whether Jane Austen could have based that book on real life events. Wellington promised to marry Kitty when they were both young. He goes away to India, becomes a man of the world and comes back years later to find 'her bloom has faded' but married her anyway and spent all his time with other women.
> 
> Wonderful man that one.


End file.
